Rice
Rice (ライス, rīs) is one of the animal members of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in three of their missions, dying in the third. Appearance Rice is an unkempt stray who has been living on the streets for quite some while. His fur is dirty and his body is a bit scrawny. He is seen wearing the Basic Suit in the his last two missions having been put on by Kei Kishimoto. He appears on the covers of several chapters. Background Rice was abandoned on a walk by its owner, who ran away from him. When trying to chase its owner it was hit by a dump truck, killing it and sending it to the Tokyo room for the first time, surprising its only veteran hunter Joichiro Nishi who expected it to die just like all others, but being surprised the first four times the dog survives just like him. Nishi then ignores the dog for their following missions until finally three others survive who inquire about him, with Nishi flatly stating he always survives, which held true until after Nishi's own death. Personality He is an enthusiastic, friendly dog. Whom is pretty aware of the things that happen around him. When Gantz starts scoring people he eagerly waits for his own only to be berated by him for not doing anything while showing him his score of zero points which upsets Rice. Rice's most characteristic trait is that he appears to be a butter dog, trying on more then one occasion to lick Kei Kishimoto's vagina. Making Kurono wonder if he used to belong to some lonely housewife who trained him to do so. In the anime Rice was also able to warn the other players that there were more enemies to fight, such as when he started barking at the smaller statues during the Buddhist Temple mission. Plot Onion Alien Mission Arc Rice is first seen in the Tokyo room along with the Yakuza Hiroshi Hatanaka and Kiyoshi Yoshioka, Takashi Inamori, Masashi Yamada and middle schooler Joichiro Nishi, by childhood friends Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato. After Kei Kishimoto appears naked on top of Kurono and is taken away by Hatanaka to be raped he follows them, then while he is struggling with Hatanaka they get distracted by the mysterious Black Sphere in the room playing an old exercise song, at this point Rice tries licking Kishimoto's crotch apparently having been trained to do so by his former owner. He is then forced to come with Kato before he is transported out of the room. Then when Nishi tells Yamada they are part of a TV show and that they can win 10 million yen he is seen following the Yakuza, Inamori, Yamada and Nishi down the stairs, only to then go his own way for the rest of the mission. He is then seen being transported back to the Tokyo room by Gantz upon the mission's ending. When it's time to score, the dog excitedly waits for his turn, after being rewarded 0 points by the black sphere, he appears to be depressed (which amuses Kurono). As the door opens and Nishi leaves he does so too. Tanaka Alien Mission Arc Rice is seen back in the room as the Zoku Biker Gang gets transported in. Then again when Masanobu Hojo, Sadayo Suzumura, Kayo Sugihara and Ryota Sugihara are brought in. Then as Kei Kishimoto is changing into her suit he runs up to her ready to lick her vagina, forcing her to keep him at bay, she then also puts a suit on him. He is then seen again after being transported out. After the Tanaka Aliens' Boss is beaten he is transported back to the Tokyo room, where Kishimoto is very glad he is alive while being greeted by him. He then eagerly waits for his points only to walk away disappointed by getting zero points and Gantz statement he should do something. He then waits for the others to get their points before the room is opened and he runs away from his fellow hunters, who wonder where he goes. Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc Rice is brought back to the Tokyo room after Kurono, Kato and Hojo are brought back, he then gladly greets Kurono before waking up Kishimoto who is transported to the room while sleeping. Kishimoto then puts the suit on him while getting dressed herself. He then gets transported out alongside the others, and he is seen in front of the Raiteii Temple looking as the new-comers walk away. After Kato shoots open the temple door, he has walked away, never to be seen again. Somehow he was killed by the Buddhist Temple Aliens since he did not return to the room when the mission was finished. Anime/Manga Differences *In the anime his death was altered. Instead of his death not being shown, one of the smaller Buddhas kills him with a club. Kurono and Sei see the corpse by the respective Buddha's feet. This also contrasts to the manga where no one ever acknowledged his death or saw how he died. *His role in the anime is also bigger then in the manga, being shown more across the course of the missions, both int the foreground and background, while in the manga he tends to wander off, only to appear when everything is said an done. Abilities & Skills Rice shows no skill and initiative, being content to wait for the missions to end, while knowing he should stay within the game's area, even so he is disappointed to find out that he gets zero points each time. In his second and third mission he wears the Basic Suit it having been put on him by Kei Kishimoto, even so he does not utilize it to fight or survive. He is reluctant to take risk and most likely got killed by accident in the Buddhist Temple Alien Mission. His most famous ability is licking vagina's having been trained to do so by his former owner. Besides barking and running away he has no other usable skills and abilities. Gallery Ricemanga.jpg|Rice as he appears in the manga Rice (anime).png|Rice as he appears in the anime Rice.png|Rice as he appears on the scoreboard in the manga Rice suit.png|Rice in his suit Quotes He basically only barks, whines and pants. Trivia *Rice was abandoned by his owner during a walk, then hit by a dump truck and sent to Gantz's apartment, as stated by Hiroya Oku in a later interview. *He is one of the two animals to be transferred into the Gantz Apartment, the other being Hoi Hoi. *Oku stated he drew him based on the photo of a Border Collie he saw in a book about dogs. *Rice is one of the playable character in the GANTZ game, he can't use weapons but he does knows how to use the Gantz suit. *It is not known who named him rice, since he wasn't called this in the manga. *Many fans have stated he was killed by the Daibutsu Alien in the manga, no evidence for this claim exist however since not one panel featuring the daibutsu alien, sees it killing him. Navigation Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Playable characters in Gantz video game Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Animal Characters